Road Trip!
by SparkleGamer07
Summary: Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, kaito, Akaito and Meiko go on a road trip. With their luck what could go wrong? (Warning! Crack fic ahead!) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: On the road

Hi! New story out now, this one will be updated frequently. The other stories will be updated as well. I should have the new chapters to Border Line and Songs of the heart by their due dates!

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Miku sat at Luka's kitchen table as Luka typed away on her laptop.

"Come on Luka!" Miku whined as Luka adjusted her headset.

"No means no, Miku" Luka said as she clicked around on her computer.

"Just for a week?" Miku asked, Luka glanced at her.

"We are not going camping" Luka said as she returned to playing her game.

"All your going to do is sit at home and play...what ever that is!" Miku yelled pointing at the computer.

"It's a game, Miku and I would much rather stay home then get eaten alive by bugs" Luka said as she typed something into the computer.

"Fine! I'll just get the others to come with me!" Miku angrily said as she got up from her chair, the chair fell backwards and made a loud cracking sound when it hit the floor.

"Miku..." Luka said after Miku had picked the chair back up and stormed out of the room.

"What?!" Miku yelled back.

"You don't have a car"

~Later~

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Luka asked as Miku tugged her arm.

"Because 'I don't have a car' like you said" Miku voiced up and down in her seat as Luka pulled into Rin's driveway.

Miku quickly undid her seatbelt and opened the car door. Luka sighed and followed. Miku rushed up the driveway and started banging on Rin's door.

"Rin! I know your home now open up!" Miku yelled as she knocked on the door.

Miku didn't have to wait long before the door was ripped off its hinges by a pissed off teenager.

"Miku! It's too early for this!" Rin said angrily as Len poked his head out from behind the angry teen.

"It's never too early! Now come on, we're going on a road trip!" Miku said as she dramatically pointed at the ceiling.

"Um no, you're going on the stupid road trip, I'm staying here" Rin said as She pointed to the ground.

Miku puffed out her cheeks.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Miku all but yelled.

"Look, why don't you just walk away now so that I don't have to beat you with a door" Rin said as Len tried to get the door out of the wall, it got stuck there when Rin ripped it off the hinges.

"If you come, I'll stop bothering you at 6 in the morning" Miku said as Rin scoffed.

"If you promise to stop bothering me period then I'll go" Rin said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Deal!" Miku said happily as Luka stared at Miku's crossed fingers that were behind her back.

Oh god…

~Even later~

Miku, Rin, Len and Luka had gathered the rest of the group and were cramming Luka's car with random stuff.

"Your lucky I own a van" Luka mumbled as Miku shoved the last of the stuff into the car.

Miku of course called shotgun and Luka was driving so Meiko was in the middle behind Luka's seat and Kaito and his brother Akaito were next to her. Rin and Len sat in the very back.

Luka started up the car and they were off! With a few difficulties of course.

They had to stop at a gas station and Rin had to use the bathroom. Len took out his MP3 player and started listening to his music with his headphones. Akaito had started to bug Kaito by messing with his hair and Miku and Meiko chatted aimlessly.

Luka waited as the car slowly filled with gas and Rin skipped back to the car.

"Rin, how did you buy those chips?" Len asked as he took his headphones off.

"I stole your wallet while you weren't looking" Rin said as she opened the bag of chips and started to munch on them.

"Rin!" Len complained.

Luka got back in the car and started it up. She ignored the fight going on in the back and turned the ratio on instead.

One of Miku's songs started to play and she instantly turned it up louder. Luka recognized the song, Crime and Punishment.

Miku started to sing along while Rin and Len still fought over the wallet. Luka sighed and focused on the road.

"moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta wo kikasete agerareru noni

moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde agerareru noni" Miku was singing along while pretending to hold a microphone.

"nee

kirai ni naru nara boku wo koroshite

kimi ni aisarenai boku nanka iranai

doko nimo inai inai inai baa" Luka cringed at the lyrics, she didn't really like this song. Not that her songs were any better.

"moshimo nante doko nimo nakute kitto youisarete nanka nai

"dou shiyou" + "kou shiyou" + "sou shiyou" = shinjuu kaigi (samitto)

to wa kik..." Miku singing was cut off when Luka turned the radio off.

"Hey! You killed my song!" Miku yelled as she reached for the radio.

Luka grabbed her hand while using one hand to steer the wheel.

"No more radio" Luka said in a dark tone of voice.

"Fine, fine..." Miku said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"If your going to listen to the radio, then play one of my songs!" Rin called from the back.

Luka sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

~END CHAPTER~

Yay! New story! I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about my other stories! I'll update them soon!

Remember to review! Just reading it's good enough!

Nayka~


	2. Chapter 2: The better diva

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

They group had been on the road for a while and it was mostly calm. Mostly.

"Rin! I didn't get a game over yet!" Len said as he reached over to try and get his Ds back from Rin.

"I want to play so buzz off!" Rin said as she stuck out her tongue.

While the two continued to argue Meiko and Miku talked about the latest concerts and songs that had come out. Akaito and Kaito were both playing I Spy and Luka was still driving.

Luka was starting to get annoyed by the content. "Rin! Give it back!" Or "I spy something..." But most of all "like totally, it's like the best song!"

"I know like it's really popular right now!"

Luka gripped the steering wheel tight, which made her knuckles turn white. She decided to turn the music back on, what's the worst that could happen?

Rin stopped trying to push Len away which made him fly backwards, the Ds went right out the open window. Much to Lens distress.

"This is my song!" Rin said loudly as Meltdown started to play.

"_**machi akari hanayaka**_

_**eeteru masui no tsumetasa**_

_**nemure nai gozen niji**_

_**subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

_**oiru gire no raitaa**_

_**yaketsuku youna i no naka**_

_**subete ga sou uso nara**_

_**hontouni yokatta noni ne**_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta**_

_**hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**naki dashi souna me de miteital!**_" Rin was singing along with her song before Miku reached over and changed the song.

"Hey!" Rin yelled as Len giggled.

The world is mine started to play as Miku cleared her throat.

"_**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama **_

_**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne **_

_**Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto **_

_**Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? **_

_**Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto **_

_**Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! **_

_**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara **_

_**KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**_" Miku was jamming out to her song before Meiko changed the song yet again.

It was Change me.

"_**tsuyoi chikara senaka osarete **_

_**gururu mawaru keshiki ga **_

_**nani ga dou toka wakaranai no yo **_

_**doushite ka na... **_

_**umaku iezu hitori bocchi ne **_

_**mawari mite mo sudoori **_

_**dareka watashi wo tasukete hoshii **_

_**onegai... **_

_**umaku ienai kedo watashi wa **_

_**shikouteishi nano yo...furiizu **_

_**michi no basho ni tada hitori... **_

_**shikata nai ne... **_

_**sukoshi zutsu kanjite yukeba kitto mieru **_

_**umarete hajimete nano yo kono ryouiki **_

_**towagarazu mae wo muite saa, fumidasou! **_

_**dare ga sousa shite iru no darou **_

_**watashi no kokoro ayatsuru **_

_**kikai teki na tsumetai kokoro **_

_**usureteku... **_

_**furimuku hitotachi ga nagarete**_" Meiko got half her song done before Luka switched the song again.

Kaito and Akaito were not even paying attention and were now playing a game that involves counting colorful cars.

Luka changed the song so that it was just playing a random song, it was Fear garden.

Rin didn't even bother sing along, this was one of those 'I didn't want to sing this song in the first place' kind of song.

Luka felt a headache coming on, why did she agree to this? Miku wanted to change the song again, this song is creepy.

Miku knew that Luka was pissed off, so she didn't even try. Len was grieving the loss of his Ds and Rin was poking him in the shoulder.

Kaito suddenly got a idea.

"Hey, who wants to play would you rather?" Everyone looked at him.

"Well...it would pass the time" Meiko said as she leaned against the window.

"I agree" Miku said as she looked at Luka.

"As long as you don't make us crash, I'm ok with it" Luka said without taking her eyes off the road.

"Alright then!" Rin called from the back. Len just nodded, still grieving his lost Ds.

~END CHAPTER~

I promise, no more songs! I really like most of these songs :3 I never listened to Change me though, it's the only song by Meiko I heard of before XD

Remember to review!

Views are nice to!

Nayka~


	3. Chapter 3: Passing time and cars

New chapter! GO!

I don't own Vocaloid!

~START~

Kaito and Akaito waited for everyone to get in a calm silence. Len was holding a picture frame with a picture of his Ds and sobbing quietly, Rin looked like nothing had happened.

"Alright, everyone know the rules?" Kaito asked as they all nodded, Len was rocking back and forth.

"Miku! Would you rather be homeless or jobless?" Kaito randomly said as he pointed at the teal haired girl in question.

"Hmmm...homeless" Miku replied after a bit.

"Why, I would rather be jobless" Rin muttered as she poked Len.

"Well, if I was jobless then I wouldn't have gotten to know you guys. Plus I live with Luka so the question is invalid" Miku said as she pointed at Luka, who was surprisingly silent.

"Anyway...its my turn now! Uh, Rin! Would you rather kiss a snake or kiss Len?" Miku asked as Rin's face lit up like the sun.

"I uh..." Rin trailed of, Len snapped out of his trance in favor of looking at Rin as well.

"I would...rather kiss-" Rin cut herself off as she pointed at a sign.

"Oh look! A Mcdonald's, can we stop there and get something to eat?" Rin said in a hurry as Len looked dejected.

"No, we have hardly any money" Luka said as she clenched the wheel a bit too hard.

"But~ now that the topic of food has been brought up" Meiko said with a smirk.

"What ever you have planned I don't want to hear it" Luka snapped angrily.

"Well sorry for saying anything then" Meiko said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Rin, you never answered the question" Miku said as she pointed at the blond.

Rin silently cursed the teal haired diva, of course she wouldn't pass up the chance to tease her!

"Well~" Rin fought down the rising urge to throw something at her.

"I would rather kiss..." Rin trailed off as a blush made itself known.

Miku giggled as she watched her friend stutter. Meiko looked bored but still was listening. Kaito was chatting with Akaito, apparently forgetting about the game that he had suggested.

"I-I would-" Rin was glancing around the car, looking for anything to distract them. Anything.

'Might as well get this over with' Rin thought as her blush darkened.

"Le-" Rin was cut off when Luka swerved the car in order to avoid running into a tire.

"Whoa!"Miku yelled as she nearly fell over, since she was leaning over the seat with her seatbelt off.

"Learn to fucking drive, Luka!" Meiko yelled as she put her arm in the window to avoid running into it completely.

"Not my fault this dudes tire just popped!" Luka yelled back as she swerved again with less force.

"Was that a child!?" Miku yelled as she covered her eyes.

"No Miku, just a doll" Luka assured her as she honked the horn.

"Luka, could you just pass them already?" Kaito asked as he held into the seat.

"I would if they would stop swerving all over the road" Luka said as she glared at him threw a mirror.

The car in front of them started to spin out of control and went off the road, right off a bridge.

"Stop!" Miku yelled as Luka slammed on the brakes.

"Are they okay?!" Rin asked as Len looked over her at the fence the car went over.

"I don't know" Len replayed as Miku and Luka unfastened their seat belts.

They didn't even bother to park the car on the side of the road. They all got out and looked over the edge of the fence.

Water splashed against some rocks at the bottom. It was a dead drop.

Luka turned around to see their car was gone. Tire tracks leading the way they came were the only thing to signify that the car was ever there.

"How did we not hear that" Meiko asked as Luka screamed in frustration.

"Looks like we're walking" Miku said as if their car didn't just get stolen.

"Aw man, my phone was in the car to" Len said as Rin nodded, hers was to, as well as all the others.

This was going to be a long trip indeed.

~END CHAPTER~

I'm updating a lot today! Just to make up for not doing anything!

Remember to review!

Views are nice to!

Nayka~


End file.
